Darkness Rules and We Let It Happen
by Jinmay1230
Summary: Vamps, underground world, war that not everyone knows about. The world falls under the control of vampires; everyone needs to run away underground so they aren't enslaved by the new king of the over world.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys started this random story idea and felt like sharing it with all of y'all so please enjoy!**

**Oh I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX sadly if i did i think there would be a lot more plot twists then it originally has...and all I owe are the OC in here except Mykaela Ishtar she is owned by her creator not me...so own with this very weird tale!  
**

Darkness Rules and we let it happen…

Prologue

We all knew the war was going on and we just ignored it, we just continued living our own lives. But the second those alarms went off and the sky went dark we knew who had one, we ran towards the entrance to live under the new empire…literally. We all hide in our new underground home hoping that everyone had made it safely here, that we have no intruders, that we have no one who might be tray us. But being shot by your love I think that ranks up there with all the other crimes that they should be punished for but it isn't their fault. You just can't beat compulsion, at least not on your own.


	2. Ignoring the real problem

**Here is the actual beginning to the story please enjoy!**

"Speaking"

_"Mentle conversation"  
_

_Thoughts  
_

**~Vanessa's POV~**

We were all sitting in class wondering when that bell was going to ring so we could leave already. But with our class it was always when everyone said now the clock would just keep ticking for a few more seconds and they would say now again and again it doesn't work! _When will they ever learn?_ I think to myself. I look over to my boyfriend…ex-boyfriend Haou, to see him even impatiently waiting for the bell to ring so he can probably apologize to me for the twentieth time today. _I get it already Haou get it through your thick skull! I'm already over it it's done over! Jesus stop staring at me with those sorry filled eyes already!_ I mentally scream at him. I see Mick turn to me with her eyebrow raised before she asks me mentally,

"_Is he seriously still bothering you this much about breaking up with you? Hasn't it got through his head that you're already over it?" She says._

"_That's the thing he hasn't seen it yet! I'm getting fit up with this! I get it he's no longer swinging my way instead he's batting for the pink team, but seriously stop apologizing!" I scream hoping I didn't give Mick that bad of a headache._

"_Damn don't scream in my head like you were talking to him. Wait what do you mean he's batting for the pink team now?" Mick asks getting those yaoi fan-girl eyes._

"_I mean he finally admitted to me that he's gay! But he told me while he was still going out with me…it tour me in two learning that piece of information. But I don't get why he has to keep reminding me that we are no longer together…" I think glumly._

"_Ah V don't worry you'll find someone who won't go gay on you! Hey I did after Jesse and I broke up, I found his brother. Which don't take my advice on that one 'cause girl I very much doubt that Jaden is any straighter then his brother. But listen to me hun when I tell you there is someone out there for you." Mick reminds me joking then getting back to the helpless romantic she is._

"_Thanks you cheered me up somewhat. I just better run when that bell rings so I can get away from Haou." I say ending that with cutting the mind link._

It's funny because the second I broke the mind connection the bell rings I spring from my seat and quickly head outside. I turn only to see that he hadn't followed me yet that either means Mick is talking to him or he stopped to wake up Jaden. Sometimes I wish that I could rewind time and make him never tell me so we could continue dating a lie. Instead of heading back to the Slifer Dorm I walk straight up to the roof surface. Only to see that my spot has been taken up by Jesse sitting there talking with his crystal beasts spirits. That ticks me off a little bit to know that my thinking place has been taken up by someone else. I turn to leave but then Jess gets up and walks over to me.

"Are you okay V you've seemed ultra depressed lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jess asks me being the caring friend he is.

"Not really…but I actually for once want to talk about it. So can we talk Jess? Just for like fifteen minutes?" I say looking at him with hope filled eyes.

"Yes of course I hate seeing one of my best friend all depressed like you are! Step into my office and we'll chat for a bit." He says jokingly leading me to the edge of the roof. I chuckle and walk over there with him.

"Thanks, well it's about Haou and me…" I start but trail off.

"Oh boy, wait did you guys?" He says leaving the question floating in the air.

"Yeah we broke up Jess, and it's killing me. I know I shouldn't feel this horrible about it, but I just…don't know. He told me he's gay and I sorta just put on a smile and said okay that changes things, he said yeah it does. I just walked away from him after that, holding back my tears but he made it worse he stopped me and hugged me, I let my tears go and I accidentally let him know about how bad this really affected me. Ever since he told me he won' stop harassing me and saying he's sorry for ending our relationship they way he did, but it just doesn't help…" I finally stop to breath. Jess just hugs me and I cry into his chest.

"Oh V I'm so sorry, man do I wish I wasn't in the hospital wing for so long. But at least you guys aren't still dating keeping the lie there though; you guys won't be true to each other afterwards. But V you probably heard this from Mick but there is someone out there for you, you just need to find him. And hey I'll help you don't worry about it I felt as broken as you did when Mykaela and I broke up. But then I just stuck to being that lonely ladies man, who gets dragged around to parties by his brother with his ex-girlfriend! It'll get better V I promise you this much." He says stroking my hair, I sniffle.

"R-really you think so? That it can get better for me?" I say looking up at him with big eyes filled of tears.

"I know so! You know Mykaela, Atticus, and I will help you through it! Hey I'll even help you get a boyfriend even though I think relationships are just fragile to begin with, how about it?" He says bringing a smile to my face.

"Yeah that would be nice, thanks Jess. Oh yeah I'm glad you're better now." I say happily.

"That a girl! Now let's go get some grub at the Slifer Dorm!" He says helping me up and dragging me behind him as he runs through the school.

I laugh as we run through the school just glad to have my best friend back instead of visiting in the hospital where he's usually half asleep when you try to talk to him. Seeing him actually made me feel a lot better, I think I could actually see Haou and have an actual smile plastered on my face. But before we can even get close to the "tool shed" we literally crash into Aster and Chazz. Jess and I fall to the ground while the snobs are still standing there perfecting their ego encased clothes. I glare up at them, making sure all my anger is present before they can see that I was just crying.

"Oh great its Princeton and Phoenix wonder where the coat and tux sale is." I say with venom in my voice.

"On look it's the midget with a bad attitude and wardrobe problems." Aster says looking cocky.

"Why you, I ought to smack some since into your tiny ass brain of yours!" I say getting ready to punch that two hundred dollar face of his.

"V come on they aren't worth it, they could probably pay for their reconstruction no matter how bad you mess them up." Jess says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine…let's go Jess." I say calming myself down with some effort but walking past them so now they're behind us.

"What now the little whore is doing Andersen? Guess after you break up with one big shot you need to do the other one right?" Aster says getting under my skin and making me beyond pissed.

"I'm sorry Aster, but did you just say something?" I say calmly but ultra pissed off.

"What now you need a hearing aid or you just don't listen to anyone but your master's commands?" Aster says pushing my last button.

"…You think I have a master? Not only that but you called me a whore well don't I have some news for you Asster! Haou and I broke up because he told me he was gay! Don't get me wrong I'm totally fine with that but with going out with the person yeah it's hard to take! Not only that but for him to tell you his old feelings for his **EX-boyfriend** have returned and he's leaving you for a dream that he can't really catch hen his **EX **is now straight and has found he likes tits more than dicks, yes you'll be devastated but feel bad for them! By the way Asster I'm not a freaking whore! That's you and you know it you'll just sleep with anything that has two legs and isn't an ape! So go shove a stick up your ass and leave me the hell alone about my friggin personal life!" I scream at him trying my best not to let every swear I know lose.

I take Jesse's hand and drag him away so the snobs can stand there awestruck but I need some comfort food right now. While Jess is walking behind me he can't see the tears that have decided to stream down my face. Making it known that Aster's words really hit home. Not only that but I basically just told all of Duel Academy that Haou is a homosexual, and that he's in love with Jehu again…I'm a freaking witch with a capital B. When we near the Slifer dorm I drop Jesse's hand that I had been dragging him by and start walking towards it with my head down. Not wanting anyone to see the tears that have escaped and how red my eyes must be from crying. Jess enters the cafeteria first and I follow behind him, the first set of eyes I can see are Haou's that look like tears are trying to fill them but he won't let them. I straighten up and walk over to him I just hug him without an explanation. I mutter I'm sorry and go sit in my lonely corner since Jess went and sat with the gang.

Dorothy brings me a plate of food and I only eat the side that's on the plate then push it away. I officially am the outcast and it feels horrible, I've always wanted it this way but now it's different I want friends at my side listening to what I've got to say but now they won't even do that probably. But finally after all this drama I remember the important thing I need to tell them but I can't now and they most likely won't believe me, so instead of staying here where I'm not wanted I leave the Cafeteria and going up to my dorm room. I almost wish that instead of yelling at Aster that I had pummeled him instead. But it's too late for that, way too late for that. I can't expect Haou to ever forgive me for what I did I don't expect anyone to talk to me for a while. Right now that seems pretty awesome, once I throw some things around in my room looking for my pills. I don't find them so I just decide to go lay down and catch up on some ZZZ's but that doesn't happen when I lay down I can hear everyone talking from the cafeteria.

I start to listen in when I hear someone get up and leave and head for their room, must be Haou since they are probably going to start talking about the whole ordeal.

"I can't believe what V said…well yelled is true, I though Haou gave up on my brother." I can hear Jess say.

"So did I, but I guess we were all wrong about something. Hey Mick what are you thinking about that's got you distracted so badly?" I hear Atticus cut into the conversation.

"Well I guess I was just thinking about how this whole thing may turn out. But to be honest I very much doubt that Aster or Chazz will bug any of us for a while since V finally snapped at them. But to think that Haou broke up with her for Jehu makes me feel bad for him. I don't think Jehu and I will be breaking up anytime soon, I finally got him to tell me his secret. Plus about his past we are finally off our roller coaster of a relationship. We are back to our learning process, but what do you guys think about this? Was it a smart move from Haou to break up with her but only to be lonely instead of loved?" Mick finally wraps up her rant thing.

"Well to be honest I just can't see V falling for anyone else for a while but did you guys hear what Aster said to her? I don't think she'll be going out with anyone for a while." I hear what sounds like Alexis talking.

"What did he say? Was it really that bad?" Atticus asks getting impatient.

"He said something along the lines of oh look the little whore is already with someone else after her break up with her old master. What can't you hear or do you not listen to anyone but your master? I'm telling you he's a total dick to everyone but he's especially a dick to her." Alexis says which makes the tears welled back up in my eyes.

"It's just because she's a Muto who has a lot of problems that almost everyone knows about thanks to Chazz…but he only did it to stop Aster from blackmailing him. But now he's Aster's little lackey, if only he stood up for himself instead of staying by Aster and making enemies instead of friends like he was doing. You guys do agree with me that Chazz isn't a total ass whole right?" Jaden says who likes to keep thinking positive about everything and everyone.

"Yeah I agree with you Jay but he dug up a lot of stuff and he even sunk low and even went to V to find about some of the problems she has. Um, Mick doesn't she have a case of depression?" Jess says making Mick realize she has my pills.

"Yeah…Oh Shit! Hold on guys I'll be right back." Mick says but then Jess follows up behind her.

By the time the break down the door I'm already in the bathroom bleeding dry. Jess and Mick burst in there and Mick screams, which makes me flinch but I barely can even tell where her scream is coming from. But I feel myself being lifted into the air; I can hear everyone else running up the stairs. Alexis screams to which is where I want to kill myself more for. I can hear them all talking.

"V oh my god Mick why didn't you tell us she was this kind of depressed?" Atticus yells on the verge of ripping someone's head off.

"I-I don't know it just slipped my mind, oh come on V stay with us!" Mick says patting the side of my face.

"Would you all just…shut the hell…up so that…I can just…die already?" I say pretty weakly.

"Vanessa Rose Muto I swear to the gods if you die on us I will bring you back and kill you myself!" Mick yells at me which is pretty funny.

"What…ever Mickey Mouse…" I say pissing her off a little more.

"Jess come on we need to get her to the Ms. Fontaine right now! She's losing way to much blood, come on Jess hurry!" Mick says and then they take off running.

After a while I end up passing out but the last thing I remember is Jess and Mick yelling at each other, themselves but then yelling at the other to stop blaming them self.

I wake up only to see that I'm in what looks like a hospital room. But I turn to see Haou sitting beside me, I blink a few times but it really is Haou. He looks at me and smiles widely at me.

"I'm glad to see that you're among the living instead of among the dead like you would've thought. V never do that again, you don't know how bad you scared everybody to see that you were almost dead in your bathroom. Mick said she was to blame about a hundred times before Ms. Fontaine finally stuck her with one of the sleepy needles. She stuck Jess to 'cause he kept saying it was his fault for not being there. So they are both tucked cozily in their own beds here just in different rooms. You're lucky to have friends like them, but I just wanted to let you know that I fully forgive you. But also I understand why you said those things and the pressure you were under when you said them. So please don't worry about that, but let me tell you that I feel like this is my fault for putting you through all this drama in this short period of time. I do feel awfully sorry about all of the things I have put you through let me apologize for this and I'll stop apologizing to you V." He says finally ending his monologue.

I just look at him and smile and let my tears fall showing him that I fully forgive him and that I'm glad he has forgiven me. He puts his hand on my hand and he grips it a bit, but as soon as Ms. Fontaine comes in I blush a bit cause of how our hands are intertwined. I let go of his hand, and he understands instantly. He gets up says good night to me and leaves, I wish that he didn't but it would just be awkward between us. Ms. Fontaine walks over to me and starts doing the usual check up but she gives me a look of if you ever do this again I swear I will send you back home where a real hospital is so they can deal with you there. Yep I just got all of that out of a single stare. But when she leaves I hear my window slide open, and someone climb in. I look around scanning the room for my intruder, but I can't see them. But one more quick sweep and I see a flash of teal hair and I'm thinking how Jess is in one of the other rooms probably out for the night so who could be in here? Then I realize I totally forgot about the third member of the Andersen family Johan. He's pretty good looking just like the other two but he's more of a mystery which leads me into why I like him a little bit more than the other two but that's not to important to think about right now.

I look over to my right where Haou was once sitting and the I'm met by gorgeous deep sea blue. I swear it's like you're the boat and his eyes are the ragging ocean where you can't escape. Did I seriously just think that about his eyes? Wonderful I'm all ready falling and I can't help myself back up, just like what happened with Haou. I just look at Johan with an eyebrow rose why was he here at this hour?

"You're probably wondering why I'm here at such an late hour? Well the answer is that I was really worried about you V yeah I know I' not the first person you would think of about who would be worried about you. But to be honest I was the first one before Haou to actual see you in here…yeah it's kinda embarrassing to hear myself say this but it's true V." Johan says and I can catch the slight sign of a blush on his face.

"Johan you do know that I just ended a relationship about only two days ago right? I-It is really flattering that you where this worried about me but I really just need some time to think about it…I'm sorry…" I say looking down. He lifts my chin up so I'm looking up at him in the eye.

But then before I can even register what happened he kisses me sweetly, a split second later he pulls back. I have about the biggest blush on my face compared to Mick's but I smile a bit at him, he smiles back. But then Ms. Fontaine is heard coming from down the hall and Johan looks at me, I give him a sad glance but he kisses me again and then leaves me sitting there in the dark and I go to sleep a split second before Ms. Fontaine comes in to do her hourly check up on me.


End file.
